1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system to support the engineering review process in any engineering field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Managing the people, data and activities associated with the Engineering Review Process (ERP) for an enterprise program presents challenges to the people involved. Conventionally, an enterprise managed the ERP manually using spreadsheets to identify and input a problem and assign personnel to the problem. Cross-referencing data concerning identical problems and causes in different systems or different problems within a single system or both was also done manually.